villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Terra
Tara Markov, better known as Terra is the fictional supervillainess/anti-heroine of Teen Titans comic series as well as its 2003 TV adaptation and 2013 spin-off of the same adaptation. She is a former member of the Teen Titans, and the apprentice of the criminal mastermind Slade, also known as Deathstroke. In the comics, she is depicted as a hero-loathing sociopath that is largely bereft of positive traits or remorse, whereas in the 2003 cartoon she is turned into a more tragic villain. In Teen Titans GO!, she eventually reverts to her hero-loathing sociopath as in the comics, but her sociopathy is toned down to the point that she seems more like a jerk than a truly insane supervillainess. Personality In comic book series, she is a hero-loathing psychopath that known having some sort of mental illness. She mostly hid a brooding, dark personality. She also full of rage and hate, which may have stemmed from the fact that she was a national embarrassment because she was the product of an extramarital affair. It is said that in 2008 Terra miniseries, her mental illness was due to an element called "quixium" harvested from Strata, which had been used by Markovian scientists to grant her earth-based superpowers. In 2003 TV Series, Terra is depicted more like tragic and reluctant villain instead of a sociopath. While she looked like a fun-loving girl, Terra is still insecure girl whom need help to control her powers. Even while she attempted to fully control them and even put a confidence on it, something worse happened: As Slade stated, she wind up accidentally caused geological disaster such as landslide or earthquake. This resulting her sensitive with this fact, as she was once implored Beast Boy to keep this as secret and is angry when the others find out (how they figure it out was due to Robin and Cyborg already witnessed the problem in front of their very eyes on the same day Beast Boy vow to keep the promise, which means her attempt to keep it secret futile) as well as once yelled to Robin that she was not a sad little girl. Also, Terra was quite naive as her desperation to control her earth powers resulting her seek for Slade’s aid, which she finally able to get her powers under control but costs her whatever the friendship that she had with the Titans. To make matter worse, Terra wind up became what her friends despised most. Although, Terra later realized that serving Slade also the very tragic mistake as aside her efforts costs her her friendship with Titans, Slade lacks any compunction in abusing her when she showed any sign of incompetence or reluctance in accomplish her job as well as seeing her as tool like he did to Robin. This, combined with Beast Boy’s effort to reach her, eventually convince her to return to the good side and even defeated Slade, though the outbursts of her power threatened the city to turned into a volcano. Determined to redeem herself and save everyone’s lives, Terra exhausted her powers to prevent the disaster which resulting her turned into stone. Although, it appeared that either due to Trigon’s defeat or unspecified miracle that neither of the Titans able to solved, Terra somehow revived but chooses to live a citizen’s life and don’t wanted anything to do with either Titans or supervillains due to her past sins. All in all, Terra's 2003 incarnation is one of the perfect examples of a tragic villain, you can't help but sympathize with her. She also example of pawn, as Slade shows little care or remorse for abusing her. In Teen Titans GO!, Terra is portrayed more closer to her comic book incarnation, being a sociopath that bereft of positive trait or remorse where she not only outright evil, but also sought any opportunity to find out Titans’ secrets and destroyed them. Although, her psychosis was tuned down to the point that she looked like obnoxious jerk. Powers and Abilities In comics, Terra is easily able to bend the earth to her will (hence her name), anything from controlling small pebbles to large boulders. She has a strong sense in this ability, she can geokinetically control and manipulate earthly materials around her with her mind alone, but it is limited to only rocks, dirt, stones, boulders, concrete, soil, mud, brick, granite, marble, lava and magma. This because her powers not to the extent where she can influence/manipulate plant life. Various feats that she can do with her powers includes geokinetically use a large boulder to carry herself through the air; creating constructs such as floating platforms, earth pylons, rock cage, shield; creating huge fissures, crevices, earthquakes, mudslides, volcanoes, and tremors. In 2003 Cartoon, Terra has the superhuman ability to manipulate earth in any form, from solid rock to mud as in the comic series. However, she at first lack of the ability to control it due to lack of mentor figure and her insecurities over unintended damage that she cause with her powers. Later on, due to growing experience and tutelage with Slade) Terra now capable to use her geokinetic powers with increased skill and control for numerous effects, both offensive and defensive in capabilities, such as flying through the air by riding on a boulder moved through her powers, hurling rocks of various sizes (even multiple rocks simultaneously) as projectiles at opponents to drive them back or outright crush them, form a gigantic stone fist out of many smaller rocks to attack an opponent, change earth from one state to another (such as shifting mud to a more solid version), and many other effects and in Aftershock - Part 1 she could make Earth-like creatures (all do she was guided by Slade). Terra also has the ability to tap into lava flows, as seen in Aftershock - Part 2. In Teen Titans GO!, Terra is already skillful with her powers from start, which is true with the comics. Like the rest of her incarnations, Terra can geokinetically use a large boulder to carry herself through the air, levitating multiple rocks that she puts in a straight line to use as stepping stones to carry others through the air, hurling multiple rocks without physically touching them, etc. Terra's overall skill in manipulating earth was very potent that she can pulled an enormous chunk of rock from the cliff below Titans Tower without causing it to collapse and even create massive fissures and cervices that are deep enough to reach the Earth's core itself (though the latter was with aid of Power Amplifier). Terra's trump card is Terrarizer, geokinetic technique in form of forming concrete exoskeleton around her that bestowing her superhuman durability and strength. Gallery Comics Birth of Terra Titans comic.png|Newborn Terra Terra's arrogance comc.png|Terra when she revealed her true color and personality to Titans Terra grudge raven comic.png|Even with her gained trust from Titans, only Raven whom still dislike her for her inner malice Wrath of Terra comic Titans.png|Terra's wrath on Beast Boy for annoyed her too much Terra vs slade comic.png|Terra vs. Deathstroke Terra comic breakdown.png|Terra's Breakdown Terra massive display comic power.png|Terra displayed her geokinetic powers during training with Deathstroke Terra with specialized Contact Lens comic.png|Terra when using her hidden camera installed within her eye contact 2003 Series Terra Golem Creation.gif|Terra creates golems Ugh, terra taunted Raven 2003.png|Terra taunted raven with a mock-up face Terra and Beast Boy 2003.gif|Terra and Beast Boy Terra Titans 2003 angry stare.jpg|Terra's angry stare as she turned against Slade ''Teen Titans GO!'' Terra annoyed by beast boy Teen Titans Go.png|Terra began to bored with Beast Boy's only song to amuse her Ttg terra evil smile.png|That nasty smirk Terrarizer, Terra trump card TTG.png|Terrarizer, Terra's trump card in Teen Titans GO!. Terra and the girls have fun TTG.jpg|Terra and the other girls have fun drinking milkshake together Miscellaneous Tara_Markov_Clone_(New_Earth).jpg|Terra's clone Terra_-_Tiny_Titans.jpg Category:Elementals Category:Traitor Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Hero's Lover Category:Teenage Villains Category:Liars Category:Spy Category:Trickster Category:Pawns Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Assassin Category:In love villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Serial Killers Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Revived Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Scapegoat Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Sadomasochists Category:On & Off Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Right-Hand Category:Insecure Villains